Whisper to a Scream
by seize the kush
Summary: My own scream 2. Stu, Sidney, and Randy are attending collage when the killings start up again. Who done it? Find out! LAST CHAPTER ADDED! STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Say hello to your mother," Billy raised his arm into the air and, just before he whipped the knife into Sidney, Stu launghed at him with gun in hand. Without hesitation, Stu pulled the trigger. Billy took a last look at Sidney and fell onto his back eyes wide open. Dead. 

"Sidney, baby are you okay?" Stu drops the gun and helps the sobbing mess of a girl up off the floor. Sidney struggles and finally breaks free from Stu. She turns and runs towards the door. Stu instantly runs after her.

Right as Sidney gets the door open, Stu grabs her by the shoulders and, despite the fact that she's elbowing him like crazy, he brings her back into the house and locks the door.

"Relax," Stu said in a calm voice. Once again, Sidney tries to break past Stu but she fails. "I'm not going to kill you, Sidney!"

"Yeah," she sobbed, "God knows you've never tried that before!"

"Don't abuse sarcasm, Sidney! I can explain. I can explain everything." Sidney shakes her head in pure disbelief, but she's silent. "All this... It has a name. Counterblow," he began. "Billy told me what he planned on doing years ago, and he told me that since I knew his story, I either had to join alliances with him or he kills my family and me. It was blackmail! I was cornered!" Stu paused. "And when I saw Tatum's body... I lost it. I knew all along that Billy planned to kill her, but I never knew I'd fall in love with her."

Stu felt himself being to cry. He never expected Sidney to believe him, but he was desperate for her forgivness.

"That's when I started to develop a new plan. Something I should have thought of before all this happened. I wanted Billy dead, and saw the perfect opportunity. I did this for Tatum... And for you..."

Sidney doesn't reply, but the look on her face says 'bullshit'.

"What can I do to make it up to you"  
After a long pause, Sidney answers the retoricle question.

"You can die," Her voice had a deep haterid in it. Stu reluctantly nodded his head as he bent down to the floor for the gun.

"I'm sorry! I can prove it," he was now gcrying just as hard as Sid. "I mean I'd like to prove it. To you.. To Tatum.. To everybody! So here," he went over to Sidney and handed the gun then got on his knees in front of her. "You're right," he took the gun barrel and pointed it at his head. "If you honestly don't believe me, then blow my fucking brains out! Paybacks a bitch, but revenge feels good!"

Sidney's heart stopped as Stu attempted to gain control of his emotions. It was no use. Tears were flowing out faster then he could wipe them away.

"Why are you doing this?" Sidney asked, still holding the gun to his head.

"Amends," Stu answered. Sidney looked as if she were concidering Stu's story. Finally, the gun dropped to the floor. An amazing wave of relief swept over Stu as Sidney pulled him up from the floor. The two stood in silence, neither of them seeming tempted to break the silence.

Police sirens finally sounded outside the house. It was nearly light out, and the end of the worst night in history (in their opinions, anyways).

Sheriff Burke bursts through the door, holding his hand gun in front of him. He quickly signalled for his back up officers. One of them checked Randy's pulse.

"We got a live one here," the officer said. Sidney turned to see 2 police officers helping Randy up. He was just coming to.

"Oh my god," She ran to him. "Randy, I thought you were dead!"

"I probabally should be. I never thought I'd be so happy to be a virgin," Randy rubbed his eyes trying to clear his blurred vision. Stu and Sidney carefully walked outside to wait for the ambulance. Finally, this nightmare was over and, despite the fact that life would never, ever be the same again, the healing process was soon to begin.

2 YEARS LATER It's now the 2nd year of collage for Stu, Sidney, and Randy. They're attending Woodsboro Community Collage. Obviously, Randy is majoring in buisness in film as well as Stu. Sidney was origionally going to be a marine biologist, but the lies that were published in Gale's book inspired her to go into journalism so she could tell the people the truth and nothing but the truth.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"TNT! I'm dynomite," Stu sang along with his discman, completley missing the knock at the door. It came again, and Stu still didn't hear. Finally, the door opened and Randy and Sidney, hand in hand, walked in.

: Flash Back- 6 months ago :  
"Guess what," Sidney squealed, approaching the table in which Stu and Randy sat eating their lunch in silence like a couple of mindless zombies. The guys look at her and don't reply. Sidney continues. "I was just offered the chance to continue my journalism studies at... Are you anxious," She asked. Stu shrugged and Randy started munching on another french fry. "Ugh. University of Southern California!" She smiled happily and clapped her hands together.

This came as a surprise to the boys. Their school year had just began and Sidney was taking off? Randy stood up out of the booth and put the fry down.

"But... That's in L.A.!" He said, shaking his head. Sidney nodded. "You can't do---"

"I'm going to go call my daddy," Sidney smiled at the boys one last time then ran off. Randy sat down in devistation and shock.

"But... We're supposed to be like a confederacy!" Randy was clearly confused.

"What bugs you the most," Stu dipped his curly fry into the katchup. "The fact that Sidney's leaving, or the fact that you're completley taken by her?" He asked sucking down the fry like a vacuum. Randy didn't answer. "You know what you gotta do, man..." Stu nodded his head, feeling incredibully brilliant with himself. "You gotta tell her."

"Tell her?" Randy repeated. No way was he telling Sidney his feelings.

"Tell her that you're in love with her," Stu changed his voice into a Sidney-immitation. "Be still my heart, Liberache!"

Randy squinted his eyebrows. "I don't know, it just popped out," Stu laughed.

LATER Randy knocked on Sidney's door. He was feeling really jittery and he felt like he was going to vomit. Sidney answered the door. She invited Randy in and, despite the fact that he was incredibully aprehensive about it, he entered.  
"Listen... Sidney," He cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say is that, uh. Well, we've been friends since like 10th grade, right?" Sidney nodded. "Right. And... Well... Do ya get what I'm saying?"

Sidney shrugged. "Might help if you'd say an actual word or two," she took a seat on her bed and patted the area next to her. Randy sat down too. He rubbed his hands together and looked for the right words.

"We went through alot together in our senior year. Jesus, I think the whole town knows that. And, I've always felt closer to you in a completley different way then I felt with, say... Stu?" He began.

"What are you saying?" Sidney asked, though she was pretty certain she knew. Randy decided to just come right out and say it.

"I'm in love with you," he finally spat it out. "I have been for the last 3 years of my life!"

Sidney moved away from Randy. On some level, she always knew it, but hearing him say it for the first time made her feel both abashed and flattered.

"I probabally shouldn't have, since you're going away. I just didn't want you to leave without me telling you how I felt." Randy looked at Sidney. He was sure he blew it when she scooted away. Sidney shook her head and moved in. The two shared their first of many passionate kisses.

: End Flashback :

"Ever heard of knocking," Stu asked taking the headphones off his head.

"We did. Ever heard of being an asshole and almost getting your ass kicked by your girlfriend because you left her hangin' at Johnny Jay's?" Randy wrapped his arms around Sidney. Stu thought for a second.

"Oh shit! CeCe!" Stu grabbed his bookbag that was on the edge of the bed and ran. "Don't screw on my bed," he demanded as he shut the door.

: Flash back- 2 1/2 months ago :  
"I don't know, she's pretty cute," Randy said walking next to Stu.

"CeCe Cooper? Never heard of her."

"Yes you have! She's about yey tall, short blonde hair... Used to sit in front of Mickey in film..." He reminded Stu. "Knows her movie-shit!" This girl had a major crush on Stu and he didn't even know who she was. Poor CeCe!

"Oh! With the big ass... Lungs?" Stu was starting to remember. Randy laughed and nodded.

"And this girl likes me?" The two boys came to their film class. CeCe smiled at him from the back of the classroom. Stu smiled back and did the 'whats up' motion with his head. Randy whispered for him to go talk to her and Stu did so. He took the empty seat next to CeCe.

"CeCe, right?" Stu flashed his most charming smile. CeCe blushed a little then nodded. All through the period, Stu and CeCe whispered back and forth to eachother. No more then 2 days later, the two were making out in the school courtyard. Funny how things work out, don't ya think?

: End flashback :

Stu ran through the doors of Johnny Jay's 70's style diner and looked for CeCe. He found her sitting right next to the old style juke box sipping on a strawberry milkshake.

"Hey," he gave his girlfriend a small kiss and took a seat in the booth across the table.

"Stu, is it? Gee... You can't be my boyfriend. He wouldn't stand me up!" CeCe teased, offering Stu some of her beverage. Stu accepted the offer.

"I know I'm sorry I was-"

"Caught up in the moment of ACDC?" CeCe laughed. "It's okay."

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" Stu asked, giving CeCe back her drink.

"Why do we gotta see Stab?"

"Baby, it based on my life story! Don't you wanna know what really happened?"

"I thought the book was, and I quote, a nonsensical hardback lie, unquote?"

Stu thought for a minte... "Yeah that's true."

Later that night RING RING RING

Grunting, Neil Prescott sat up in his bed and switched the lamp on. Yawning, he reached for the phone.

"Hello," he answered, rubbing his burning eyes.

"Hello, Neil," it was the voice. The very same voice that had been concuming he and his daughter's nightmares for years now. The dark, distant, raspy voice of the killer.

"Who is this," Neil knew it was an absurd question to ask, but it was just like instinct.

"You really wanna know?" the voice replied.

"What do you want?"

The killer saw this as an opportunity to quote his inspiration. "To see what your insides look like!" The killer snapped then clicked the phone off. Neil looked around attentively. The doorbell downstairs rang. Neil tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The only thing he could think about was Sidney. What would she say when she heard his lifeless body was found? She hasn't been by to visit in well over a week. All he wanted was to see his kid one last time. The phone rang again. Neil picked up the reciever, but never said hello.

"Aren't you gonna let me in," the killer asked innocently. Neil began crying. "Okay," the killer said after Neil didn't reply. "I'll let myself in!" The bedroom door opened and a father of death mask flew into the room, holding a razor sharp knife in his gloved hand. Neil screamed and jumped out of his bed. The killer moved too fast and by time Neil caught his balance, the killer already had his hands around Neil's neck.

The knife appeared before Neil's eyes and in a split second, it was scraping the bones from his groin to his sternum. All was black. Neil was dead. The killer ripped the mask off and continued with his plan.


	2. So it begins

The next morning "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Hallie, Sidney's room mate and best friend, asked as Sidney rushed out the door. 

"I gotta meet Randy before my first class. He just called and told me to meet him ASAP." She was out of breath.

"Emergency?"

Sidney shrugs and runs out of the door. 

She runs out the main doors and sees Randy sitting alone on a bench. He sees her and gets up and greets her with a hug.

"How ya doin'?" He asks leading her to the bench. Sidney shrugged.  
"I just woke up 15 minutes ago... I'm not really sure," She noticed the distressed look on Randy's face. "What's going on?"

"Stu called me this morning and told me to call you because Dewey called him and---"

"Randy. What's going on?" Sid urged.

"Your dad's dead," Randy finally said. "The police tried to contact you, but they couldn't get though." Sidney couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying at first. "He was found hanging from a tree... Gutted. Kinda like-"

"Casey Becker," Stu comes up behind them. "And guess what tonight is."

"The nation wide release of Stab," Randy said quietly. Stu nodded. Sidney put her face in her hands and appeared to be crying. Randy put his hands on her shoulder and Sidney looked at him. Both guys were shocked to find out that Sidney wasn't crying.

"Are you okay," Stu asked.

"We don't have to go see the movie if you don't want," Randy tried his best to comfort his girlfriend. Sidney shook her head no.

"We've had this planned forever. I'll go. I just... Need a minute," she got up and ran back inside. Randy sighed and Stu took a seat next to him.

"What an emotional roller coaster that girl's life is," he said. Randy gave him the look. "I didn't mean that like... Uh... CeCe's waiting for me," Stu bailed out as fast as he could and left Randy alone on the bench.

Later that night Dewey stood in the long line of people waiting to get in. You'd think that for a guy who had VIP seats to the movie he'd be allowed to cut in line. No doubt that Sidney and the others were already waiting for him inside. 

A thin black woman walked down the line offering people free 'souvenirs' of the movie. A ghost face costume complete with the cloche, mask, and a glow in the dark rubber knife. She came to Dewey.

"No thanks," he kindly passed the offer up. He had his own ways of remembering the days of Billy Loomis's power trip. 

Dewey was the only person in the line that wasn't dressed in the costume. 

All of the sudden, out of nowhere came a sharp pain that was very familiar to Dewey. He clenched his left shoulder and, feeling a thick goo between his fingers, knew what had just happened.

Somebody stabbed him! Dewey quickly turned around to see dozens of ghost faces talking and laughing amongst themselves. Some were having knife-fights with their rubber daggers. It seemed as if millions of ghost faces were staring him in the face.

He staggered down the line of people, and he caught some peoples attention. His face was feeling flushed and he was definitely feeling light headed. 

More and more people started pointing and gasping, removing their mask one by one. Some whispered, others asked if he was okay. Dewey's legs started shaking. 

It wasn't the knife that's causing this, he thought to himself. It's surprise. Maybe even fear!

Inside, Stu and CeCe were at the counter getting popcorn for everybody. Randy and Sidney stood holding hands by the entry waiting for Dewey. A blonde guy in a ghost face cloche ran through the doors, bursting through security and making his way to the counter.

"Help," he yelled. Stu and CeCe looked away from the candy that had their attention. "He's been stabbed! Somebody fucking stabbed him! CALL THE POLICE!" 

Security escorted the guy out, clearly thinking he was stoned out of his mind. Stu looked at Sidney and Randy with wide eyes and then they ran out of the theater, leaving a confused CeCe behind.

"Wha--- uh okay?" CeCe said to herself. 

The next morning Ring, ring, ring Sidney sat up on her bed.

"Hello," she yawned into the receiver.

"Hello Sidney. What's your favorite scary movie?" A vengeful voice laughed on the other line. The voice was that of the killer. Sidney was expecting this.

"Who is this," she said with no emotion in her voice.

"You tell me," the voice replied. Sidney reached over to her night stand and grabbed her caller i.d.

"Cory Gillis. 555-0176," she said then silently laughed to herself.

"Oh shit!" Cory said using his regular voice.

"Hot flash Cory, prank calls are criminal offense prosecuted under penal code 653M," Sidney informed him. Cory cursed again and hung up.

"Hope you enjoyed the movie," Sidney hung the cordless phone up.

"Time to change numbers again?" Hallie asked checking her outfit out in the mirror. 

"Nah, it'll die off, it's opening weekend." Sidney gets out of bed and walks towards the closet. 

"Where you headed?" Hallie asked. Sidney opened her mouth to answer, but Hallie answered her own question. "Ah, lemme guess. Randy's?"

Sidney nodded. "Hows your friend? The one that's in the hospital?" Hallie reached into her makeup bag. Sidney shrugged.

"We're lookin' to find out."

Dewey's hospital room "Well if it is happening again, then we're in luck because hey... What am I the worlds greatest expert on?" Randy asked. Dewey thought for a second.

"Nothing," he answered. Randy's enthusiasm tuned down a bit.

"Horror," he answered, looking at Dewey. "The way I see it, someone is out to make a sequel, you know, cash in on all of the movie murder hoopla, so it's our job to observe rules of a sequel. Number one, the body count is always bigger, number 2, the death scenes are always much more elaborate, more blood, more gore, carnage candy. Your core audience just expects it. And number three, never..."

"Gotta love Randy and his little rules," Sidney laughed. 

"How do we find out who the killer is, Randy, that's what we need to know!" Dewey sat up in his hospital bed.

"Well, let's look at the suspects. There's me, the obvious boyfriend," Randy motioned his hands towards Sidney. "Hello Billy Loomis! His knife cut missed every major vein and artery and he pitied on Sid."

"So you think you did it..." Dewey said without thinking. Sidney raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not so fast... Not so fast, let's assume if the killer or ers has half a brain, he's not a Nick at Night rerun type of guy, he wants to break some new ground, so forget the boyfriend thing, it's tired. Besides... It's me! Who else do we got?"

Small silence. Sidney glances at Stu who is sitting on a padded chair with CeCe on his lap. He's clearly not paying attention, but mouthing something silently to himself. He blinked for the first time in minutes. It was obvious he was trying to figure something out.

Something about him made Sidney feel un-easy. Of course he was the lap dog of Billy all those years ago, so when something like his happens again he'd obviously be the first to be suspected. He's been there before.

"Mickey!" Randy broke the silence. Sidney looked back at him. "The freaky Tarantino film student. But again, if he's a suspect so am I and boyfriend thing... Tired..." 

"No," Stu finally spoke. Everybody turned their attention to him. "It's a reverse copycat!"

"You mean like a sloppy-cat?" Randy asks. 

"Think about it," Stu says. "Billy's original planned victims were Casey, Himbry, Tatum, Dewey, Sidney, then Neil..."

"I'm not following ya," Dewey says and everybody else agrees.

Stu thinks for a second. "See, Neil was the last victim that was supposed to be killed. In this case, he's the first... This killer is going to want to save Sidney for last, so Dewey would be the second to last victim... Billy wanted to kill him because he knew, being Tatum's brother and all, he'd be watching out for her. You see what I'm saying?"

"And he's the second victim in this case," Randy filled in the blanks. "Gale wasn't supposed to be there, so she doesn't count."

"Which makes the next victim---"

"Tatum... Or in this case, Sidney's best friend!" Randy said as if he were having an epiphany. 

"Wait..." Sidney says. "When I was in the van with Gale's late camera man, there was video footage of the killer behind Randy getting ready to cut him up," she recalls.

"Oh man... I was a victim?" Randy asks Stu.

"Shit man I'm sorry. You were after Tatum..." Stu starts understanding Sidney's point. He stands up, causing CeCe to nearly fall.

"You're the next victim," he gasps. Sidney looks at Randy, who just stares at the ground as if he's about to pass out. 


	3. Suspects Suspects Suspects

The next day Sidney slowly opens her eyes to see that Hallie isn't in her bed. She looks at the alarm clock. "Shit," she sat up. "10:22," she over slept. 

: Later :  
So, what you're saying is that killer's influence was based on the movie itself," Sidney heard Professor Rafkin question his film class.

CeCe disagreed. "That is so moral majority, you can't blame real life violence on entertainment."

"Wait a minute, yes you can," a student, sitting in the middle of the class argued. "Hello? The guy was wearing a Ghost mask, just like in the movie, it's directly responsible."

CeCe shook her head. "No it's not! Movies are not responsible for our actions."

"Yeah," Stu, sitting behind CeCe, agreed. "When exactly did the movie hold a gun up to the killers head and say 'copy me?'"

CeCe nodded in agreement.

"I had biology with that girl. This is serious," a girl sitting by the windows said.

"Thank you," Randy finally spoke out. "I agree with that!"

"Me too," Stu chuckled.

"Where's an insiders prospective when you need one," a girl put her head down on her table, obviously bored with the discussion.

"We lived through this," Stu pointed from Randy to himself, "we are your insiders prospective! Bottom line is that the murderer did this by his or her own, and these are some key words coming up here so listen carefully, FREE WILL!"

"Oh come on guys, with all due respect, the killer obvious patterned himself after two serial killers who were immortalized on film," Mickey denied. He was almost as big of a horror movie buff as Randy. Almost!

"Thank you," one of the guys who were too much into the debate said, sounding satisfied.

Stu rolled his eyes. 

A gothic girl in the back seat quit painting her finger nails and looked up.  
"Besides... Why would it happen the night of the movie premiere?"

The professor again questioned his class.  
"So, you're saying that someone is trying to make a real life sequel?"

The students chuckled.

"STAB 2," Stu raised his voice a little. 

"Why would anyone want to do that? Sequels suck!" Randy laughed at the idea.

Mickey shook his head instantly. "It is common fact, there have been many sequels that have surpassed their original."

"Name one," Randy and CeCe challenged his theory at the same time.

"Aliens, far better than the first," a guy who was on Mickey's side volunteered his answer.

"Yeah, well there's no accounting for taste," CeCe disagreed. Stu leaned forward and laughed.

"Thank you, "Ridley Scott" rules. Name another," Randy looked on, anxious to hear what the class would say.

"No, Aliens is a classic. "Get away from her, you bitch," a kid did his impression of the film. 

"I believe the line is, "Stay away from her, you bitch." This is film class right?" Randy looked at the professor.

"T2," a student finally said.

CeCe shook her head. "You've got a hard on for Cameron."

"Yeah, a big one," Stu said, pretending to give his pencil a hand job. 

"The first Terminator is a classic,"

""Sarah Connor?" "Yes?" PPFFFFFFFFF" Randy did a perfect impression of the film. The class laughs in amusement. That was how it has been all year; Stu was the class clown and Randy was the annoying know it all when it came to movies.

"House 2: The Second Story," an African American guy says after hard thought.

"What," Stu pretended to gag.

Randy decided that the class has had enough pointless guesses.  
"The horror genre was destroyed by sequels," he attempts to end the conversation.

"No, wait, I got it. The Godfather: Part 2," Mickey smiles, proud of himself. CeCe considers for a second then nods. Stu shrugs in mild-agreement as Randy did another impression (this time it was a Marlon Brandow impression) that cracked the class up.

Sidney walks out from behind the door and her presence is immediately noticed by Randy. He smiles big as the bell rings.

"We'll continue the sequel discussion tomorrow," Professor Rafkin makes his way behind his desk. Randy gets up and walks towards Sidney, happier then ever to see her for an unknown reason. A girl stops him.

"So, Mr. Originality, what would you make different?" She asked and smiled sweetly.

"I'd let the geek get the girl," Randy sprayed sour-breath spray into his mouth and proceeded towards Sidney.

"What's up," he asked then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I over-slept so that's why I didn't meet up with you," Sidney explained grabbing Randy's hand. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I completely understand," he kissed her on the head. Stu ran up to him and wrapped his arm around Randy then gave him a noogie. 

"You big softie you," he laughed then turned to CeCe, who was walking right behind him, and wrapped his arm around her. The 4 friends made their way out of the building on to the main campus courtyard. 

"I'm really worried about you," Sidney finally admitted to Randy.

"Why?"

"We never know when the killer will come after you and I j---" Sidney's sappy explanation was interrupted by Randy's cell phone. 

"Sorry," he says as he reaches into his pocket.

"Yeah," he answers. There is no reply, but heavy breathing is heard. "Oh... That's casual. 5th grade phone tag. Very professional," Randy semi-yelled into the flip phone. The killer laughed easily.

"I seeeeee you," the killer taunted him in a whisper. Randy looked around him. The whole yard was full of kids talking on their cell phones, but none were paying any special attention to him.

"You won't see me. I'm like a hidden camera! Guess what," the killer paused. Randy's mouth ran dry. He knew what was coming next. "You're next!" CLICK.

Randy flipped the top of the phone and put it back into his pocket. Sidney was worried.

"What? Who was that? Is everything okay?" Sidney asked.

"It's all gravy," he laughed the incident off and put his arms around Sidney's waste. "We don't gotta worry about knowing when the killer strikes anymore, though," he laughed. Sidney cuffed her hands around her mouth.

"What'd he say?" CeCe asked, setting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"You're next," Randy raised his eyebrows. "I guess killers don't have a big vocabulary... Or much time..." he looked at Sidney and smiled. "Don't worry, babe, it'll be fine. I've seen enough horror movies to know the signs when I see them." he paused. "Let's go up to my dorm," he said and looked at Stu. CeCe pressed herself against him even more and smiled. Stu looked from CeCe to Randy.

"Yea. We'll be at my dorm room," he winked then he and CeCe turned around.

: Randy's dorm :  
Randy unlocked the door to dorm number 22 and opened the door. He moved out of the way so Sidney could go in first.

"Ladies first," he smiled as Sid walked past him. 

"Hey, uh, doesn't Dewey get out tomorrow? Like... Early-ish?" He shut the door and locked it behind him. Sidney nods. "Thirsty," he asked heading to the tiny kitchen in the corner of the room. Sidney nodded and put her jacket on Randy's bed. 

"I got just the thing," he reached into a cupboard and froze. Sidney, who has just taken a seat, got back to her feet.

"What is it," she walked over to him quickly. Randy reached in the cupboard and pulled a taped-up picture off the cabinet door. It was a picture of Sidney and Billy kissing each other. Sidney looked away in a hurry. One of the things that bothered her the most was seeing picture s of her with that psychopath. Randy flipped the picture over and read out loud.

"Blood baths are red... Dead bodies can be blue...," he stopped and laughed. "Being her boyfriend, will not help you," his facial expression was disoriented.

"Obviously poetry isn't a serial killer's strong suit," he ripped the picture up into tiny pieces and threw it into the trash. 

Randy handed Sidney her glass and they took a seat on his bed. Sidney took a small sip and looked to Randy, who swallowed the drink in one gulp. She searched for the right words, but everything that came to mind sounded flaky.

"Randy... I think that maybe Stu has something to do with this," She said slowly. Randy looked at her in awe. She continued. "Like... Maybe he's up to his old tricks again," she took a bigger drink.

: Stu's dorm :  
"Come on," Stu said, on top of CeCe, but the two were fully clothed.

"I don't wanna," she pouted.

"Why?" He rolled off of her and CeCe sat up and turned the music off. She looked at him and laughed.

"I wanna survive the horror movie," she laid back down and set her head on his chest.

"It's not live we've never done it before," he petted her hair. CeCe looked at him and raised her eye brows. "No pressure," he backed off. CeCe thought for a second then leaned in for a kiss. 

Stu and CeCe made out passionately for minutes at a time before CeCe slowly pulled Stu on top of her.

The next day The dismissal bell rings.

"Where are you going," CeCe asked walking next to Stu.

"I gotta see why Randy wasn't in class today," he kissed his girlfriend goodbye and rushed off to Randy's dorm room.

Without bothering to knock, Stu busted into the room. He had a big feeling deep inside him that something was wrong.

"Oh shit!" he ran over to Randy, whose head was hanging off the bed and was covered in blood. Stu stopped at his bed and looked down to see that his DVS shoes were covered in blood. He looked at Randy's body with wide, blood shot eyes. His friend was covered in deep, bleeding stab wounds. "Oh... Shit..." 


	4. Complicated

Sidney, followed by Hallie, throw the hospital doors open and hurry to the end of the hall, where Stu sits staring off into space.

"STU," Sidney calls as she runs to him tearing up more and more. Stu jumps up and Sidney runs into him. Stu holds her as Sidney cries hysterically, her face buried in her chest.

"She literally pulled me out the door," Hallie tried to catch her breath as she rubbed Sidney's back. Stu hesitantly wraps his arms around Sidney and whispers 'it's okay' repeatedly. 

A chunky male doctor with grey hair approaches them. Stu gently pushes Sidney away and turns her to face the doctor. 

"I'm doctor Mott. Are you Randy's family?" The doctor asks professionally. Sidney controls her sobs.

"What's going on?" Sidney asks with a scratchy voice.

"The attacker stabbed him 4 times, once just barely missing the heart. The amount of blood loss is imperil, but as long as we can get enough blood back into his system he should be fine."

"Can you?" Stu asked impatiently.

"We're working on it," the doctor nodded.

"Can we see him?" Sidney asked anxiously. The doctor nodded again and led the way to Randy's room. In the bed, Randy slept quietly on his back. His hospital gown was bloody in some areas and his eyes are swollen.

"Why is his face like that?" Hallie asked grossed out. 

"Do I look like the doctor?" Stu replied frustrated. Hallie got quiet. A knock came at the door and 2 police officers walked in.

"Hello," the head officer smiled a little. "I'm officer Mehoff, this is my partner officer Killard."

"He's asleep," Stu said immediately and defensively. He remembered when he was in the hospital for his stab wounds. He had a different police officer with different questions coming in his room every day. He couldn't remember much, so they hounded him and hounded him. He told them how annoying it was and how he just wanted to rest, but they just nodded and continued with the questions not giving a rats ass about his wishes.

"Do you guys have any clue who would have done this to Randy?" Officer Mehoff asked, taking out his note pad and a blue pen. "Does he have any enemies? Owe anybody money?"

"Yeah," Stu chuckled. "That's why we haven't already mentioned their names, huh." It wasn't a secret that Stu hated police. His exact words were 'they're just a buncha dopey dipshits (the most hated people in the town, mind you) who got their asses kicked every day of their useless childhood and finally found a way to get back at the community.' As long as he could speak his mind and not get arrested, he intended to do so.

"Stu," Sidney tried to calm him down but she stopped when she realized it was no use.

"Young man I'm going to have to ask you to be calm. It's basic procedure we ask you these questions," officer Killard said. "Jack..." He urged the other guy to continue. Stu started laughing and both officers looked shocked. 

"Wait a minute..." Stu said still laughing. "You're name is Jack?" Officer Mehoff nodded, wondering what was so funny about it.  
"So..." he stopped to catch his breath between laughs. "You're Jack Mehoff?" At hearing this out loud, Stu's laughter got louder. He bent over at the sudden pain in his stomach and could feel the tears in his eyes. It's been forever since he laughed this hard.

Sidney smiled a little, and Hallie joined in Stu's hysterical laughter. Officer Mehoff cleared his throat and stared at Stu threateningly. Stu stood back up and saw the look in the cop's eyes. His laughter slowed then finally died off, but Stu chuckled every now and then.

"The killer intentionally missed the heart," officer Mehoff changed the subject, his face growing red with embarrassment. "It's not hard to hit the heart, so we believe that the original plan was to stab him until he was bleeding actively then leave him to bleed to death. They wanted him to suffer," they explained their prediction to the kids.

Every word made Sidney feel even more miserable. It wasn't any help that they threw in gruesome details to go along with the un-necessary imagery.

"Oh please, please more details," Stu pleaded sarcastically. "Better yet, why don't you paint us a picture?" he noticed Sidney's face looking more and more depressed.

Later that night Sidney, asleep but aware of her surroundings, tossed and turned in her bed.

: Sid's dream :  
Sidney walks into Randy's hospital room to see Randy watching TV. 

"Hey baby," Randy smiles, clicks the TV off, and sits up in his bed. Sidney smiles and leans in to kiss her boyfriend. The two share a conversation about what Randy could remember.

"I want you to know," Sidney begins to avoid eye contact. "If you don't make it through this, I won't be able to... I won't want to!" She was beginning to cry. Randy looks her in the eyes.

"All I need to make it," he says in all seriousness, "is a kiss from my girl. Then I'll have the strength I need to make it through this and the next killing spree."

Sidney smiles and leans in. The two kiss passionately with a lot of tongue. Finally, Sidney pulls away with her eyes still shut.

"Your mouth tastes like blood," she says. When Randy doesn't reply, she opens her eyes. What comes to sight makes her scream loudly. There, in Randy's bed, is a very alive Billy Loomis. He smiles at her. Sidney looks up to the ceiling and sees Randy hanging from a the ceiling, his insides on the outside. His lifeless eyes peering down at her with glassy eyes as if he were crying at the very moment of his death. : End dream :

Sidney sits up in her bed, screaming. Hallie, who is sitting by Sidney's bed trying to wake her up, jumps startled. Sidney looks at Hallie with eyes as wide as could be.

"What?" Hallie asks holding her hand over her heart.

Afternoon Stu and CeCe walk next to each other laughing and holding hands. 

"What's so funny?" Sidney asks as the two approach her.

"Stu's a smart ass," CeCe looks at her boyfriend, who quickly kisses her and smiles.

"What's going on?" Stu asks, looking out on the large crowd that has over-taken the front lawn of the campus. 

"It's a reporter stampede," Mickey jumps up on the brick wall that guards the walk way. 

"Obviously," CeCe replies. 

The chief of police points to one of the reporters in the first row.

"Hi, Gale Weathers, author of "The Woodsboro Murders." Do you think that the killer will strike again?" A voice that is all too familiar to Stu and Sidney asks. Sidney squints in the sun and spots Gale Weathers writing down the officer's reply. 

"Look Stu! It's Gale Weathers!" She points to the reporter. Stu puts a piece of gum into his mouth.

"Star of the Gale Weathers press conference. Author of the press conference starring Gale Weathers. Soon to be a major motion picture starring Gale Weathers." Stu says, obviously not surprised at Gale's presence. Stu stops staring and looks like he's thinking hard about something.

"Hey, Sidney, I may have over looked one teensy detail," he said. "Gale just got back into town, and since Billy wanted me to kill Gale before Randy, then..."

"What?" Sidney asks.

"Either the killer is going to back-track, kill Gale, then move on to the best friend or skip right ahead to Tatum since Gale wasn't part of the original plan. She just kinda... Was there... "

Everybody looks at Hallie.

"What?" Hallie asks, not understanding what's going on. Stu looks back at Gale.

"Check the calf implants," Stu points. CeCe hits him in the chest. "Let's get closer," Stu pulls CeCe away and Sidney, Mickey, and Hallie follow.

Gale puts the notepad away and walks away from the crowd.

"Excuse me, miss Weathers?" A skinny woman with short hair hurries up to Gale. "Hi, Debbie Solt. Could I have a word with you?"

"No," Gale answers coldly.

"Please it'll just take a second," the annoying woman begs. Gale rolls her eyes and throws her hands up. "Great. I'm a writer myself, well, just for the local paper, The Post Telegraph. I took your seminar last year in Chicago. I was the one in the front asking all of the questions."

"Oh yeah. I thought you looked familiar," Gale hoped she'd get the message that she was annoying her.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to see the movie. You must be getting a lot of flack about that. Right?"

"No comment," Gale stopped at her news van. Debbie scratches her head uncomfortably.

"Please Miss Weathers, it would be such an honor if I could get a quote from you for my story."

"Alright. Begin quote. Your flattering remarks are both desperate and obvious. End quote."

Debbie gets what Gale is trying to say and smiles heartlessly before walking away.

Gale opens the van door and puts her stuff away.

"Miss Weathers? Hi, I'm Joel, you're new cameraman." the African American guy offers his hand to Gale. 

"Do you have experience?" Gale asks not shaking his hand. Joel slowly puts his hand at his side.

"Uh yeah, I shot the bingo finals. Heck, I won an award for that," he was proud of himself. Gale rolls her eyes.

"Great. Ok Joel, this is how it works. I point, you shoot. You stay focused and fast and on your toes, and we'll get along fine. Think you can handle that?" Gale turns around and almost bumps right into Stu.

"A little too close," CeCe says, causing Stu to laugh.

"Stu?" Gale backs up. Sidney walks out from behind Mickey and steps in front of Stu.

"Hello Sidney," Gale says uncomfortably. 

"Hi... What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping I could get a few words from you with..."

Gale lifts her arm in the air and snaps her fingers. The drivers door of her news van opens and a tall man steps out.

"Cotton..." Sidney says shocked.

"Hey Sidney." Cotton shook her hand. Gale smiled, taking pride in her scheme.

"Camera..." Gale turns to Joel, who turns the camera on and points it at her.

"Here we are at Windsor College where Sidney Prescott has just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since she wrongfully accused him of her murdering her mother," Gale stood in front of both Sidney and Cotton talking into the microphone. Joel moves in for a close up of Sidney. Stu shoves the camera out away from Sidney's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stu asks Gale. "Did Sidney know about this?"

"We want to know what you think.." Gale says to Sidney.

Cotton steps closer to Sidney. "Sidney, I'd just like to say that I forgive and forget, and like you, I'd like to move on with my life."

"You bitch!" Sidney pushes Gale into Joel and walks away.

"Did you get that on film?" Hallie asks as Joel catches Gale.

"Yes I got that on film," Joel mimics her tone of voice.

Cotton is obviously taken by surprise.  
"Gale, what's going on? You mean she didn't know?"

Gale watches Sidney walk away, followed by her group of friends. Gale is pissed and looks according to.

"Oh man, that was cold," Joel puts the camera on the ground.

"Hey, you need to check your conscience at the door sweetie! We're not here to be loved!" Gale snaps and walks away from the 2 men.

Standing a few feet behind her, Dewey witnesses the entire encounter with Gale and Sidney. Gale slowly walks towards him, but Dewey walks off after Sidney. 

"Sidney!" Dewey calls after her. Sidney turns around.

"Dewey?" Sidney walks to him. The two hugged, seeing as how Dewey was like the brother Sidney never had.

"Deputy Dewey! Woodsboro's finest! How ya doin," Stu shook hands with Dewey.

"Hey Stu," Dewey felt the same old feeling he always got around Stu. He didn't feel right around his little sisters last love. 


	5. Do or Die

**_A/N: Just to be clear, I had this chapter in mind before I knew it was close to one of the chapters in another fanfiction. I seriously was surprised when I read the other one. But I really had no idea. And I know it's written pretty bad, but yeah. This is it. _**

Later that day Sidney, Stu, Gale, Dewey, and Joel sit in the shade of a large tree on the campus front lawn discussing what they are going to do about the unfortunate happenings.  
"So, let's just backtrack and figure out the killers intentions for---" Gale began.

"We already figured that part out," Stu cut in. "The killer is doing a reverse copy... He's taking me and Billy's plan and finishing it backwards. This is baby-talk!" he stood up and started pacing. "What we need is a fucking plan!"

"Stu, relax," Sidney says.

"Okay, Mr. prepared... So who is the next victim?" Gale asks.

"Well let's see... There's Neil, our last planned victim. He's gone. Then comes Dewey. He's been attacked, theoretically he'll be forgotten... Killers don't like to double-attempt the same guy when they have this high of a chance getting caught... Same scenario for Randy-"

"No no no," Gale was happy to find a flaw in Stu's explanation. "Kenny! My camera man! Pre-Randy!" She reminded them.

"That doesn't count!" Stu argued.

"Hey, the man was there! My camera man got his throat slit so you're damn right he coun---"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Joel stood up, urging them to stop talking.

"Now hold up for a second there, I don't need to be hearing about some dead cameraman," he put his bag full of film on his shoulders. "Listen, I am a verb away from vacating these premises. I'm gonna get some coffee, doughnuts, prozac, see if I can find some crack, Special K of Malcolm X, and I'll be back when you all start talking about something more Saved by the Bellish!"

He turns to walk away. "Crack?" Stu's interest is peeked. He stands up smiling. "Uh, y'know, it a big campus... You're new here. I'll help ya find your way around! Besides, Macher's got your hook ups! We'll be back," he hurries off followed by Joel. Dewey starts laughing.

"Great... We're lacking the brains of a murderous operations," Gale said sarcastically. "So assuming Kenny doesn't count, who is next?"

Sidney looks at Dewey before quietly saying Tatum's name. Gale's face goes into confusion.

"The best friend," Dewey explained.

"Whos that?" Gale asked.

"Hallie... My room mate," Sidney said.

"But if Kenny does count?" Gale asked, turning around to see Stu and Joel disappeared out of site.

"He doesn't. I was there. He was just in the way nobody even knows about him," Sidney said. Gale's cell phone rings.

"Hey, I'll call you back," Gale hangs up the phone. Seconds later, it rings again. Frusterated, Gale answers it again. Stu runs up from behind the tree as Gale hangs up again.

"Hey! Somebody, can I borrow a few dollars? Like... 25?" he smies innocently. Gale's phone rings again. "What's up with that?" He asks.

"The phone won't shut up," Dewey answers. Stu shakes his head and takes the phone out of Gale's hands.

"Gale's not here!"

"But she's right next to you," the all-to familiar voice laughs. Stu looks at Sidney.

"It's him," he says.

"Who?" Gale asks, looking around.

"Milli Vanilli," Stu rolls his eyes. "It's the fucking killer! He can see us," Stu turns around to see Joel waiting impatiently.

"Keep him on," Gale says as she and Dewey scamper off to find him.

"What do I say?" Stu asks Sidney.

"Horror!" Sidney guesses. Stu nods and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Gulp.

"So, uh, what's your favorite scary movie?" He asks with a squeaky voice, signalling Joel to come here.

"Your friends won't find me," the killer laughs.

"Who cares. Let them play. Uhhhhhhh... Whatcha doin'?" Stu attempts to make small talk, feeling absolutley silly about it.

"What's YOUR favorite scary movie?" The killer laughs... Stu wonders off to find him, leaving Sidney behind.

"Freddy Got Fingered," Stu laughed. He came to a girl sitting on a blanket with a phone up to her ear. Stu ripped the phone out of her hand and put it up to his ear to hear a girl talking about her new puppy.

"Hey!" The girl takes the phone back viciously. Stu smiles.

"Sorry."

"Wrong number," the killer laughs.

Stu fake laughs.  
"You're killin' me," he punned. "So what's your favorite scary movie? Wait let me guess... House on Serority Hill?"

The killer laughs evily.

"Am I close?" Stu asks, walking across the small pathway.

"Closer then you think," the killer says. Stu turns around and is nearly hit by a biker. He screams and jumps out of the way.

CeCe walks out the campus doors talking to one of her friends. She sees Stu get up off the ground. The door of the news van behind him opens and Stu gets pulled in, dropping the phone. CeCe screams and runs for the van as the door closes. As she gets closer she can hear grunts and punches being thrown. Joel runs up behind her followed by Sidney.

The fighting sounds seize and the sound of a slamming door is heard. Joel hurries to open the van door to see Stu sitting on the van floor with a bloody hand over his shoulder.

"He's been stabbed," Sidney states the obvious.

"Stu!" CeCe cried as Joel helps Stu out of the van.

"What happened?"

Stu didn't answer as he knew Sidney already found the bloody pocket knife he used to stab the killer with. At the hospital, the same doctor that took care of Randy told Sidney and CeCe that it was just a scratch and Stu wouldn't need to stay in the hopital.

Later that night Sidney steps out of the shower just as her cell phone, laying on the bathroom counter, rings. She conciders not answering it, but decides that it might be somebody with some news on Randy.

"Hello," Sidney answered quietly.

"That's it," the killers voice snapped. "No more games, Sidney Prescott! Your friends are still alive, but that won't help you!" Sidney ran out of the bathroom to Hallie who is studying on her bed.

"What do you want?" Sidney asks.

"This time, a PG 13 won't cut it! I'm moving in for the R rated loves-to-hate relationship!" The killer hangs up. Sidney's heart sinks.

Night time Sidney and Hallie walk through the dark, empty campus in alert, looking around constantly.

"I don't know who I think it is," Hallie shrugs. "I mean, there's Stu... He's killed people, he's been down this road he'd be the perfect suspect. But you guys are such good friends and... He's really cute. I can't think of anybody who would be the killer."

Awkward silence.

"I've been thinking that it could possibly be Stu. Maybe this was all part of the plan that----" Sidney's explanation is cut short when she's whirled around and punched in the face, throwing her into the campus flag pole and knocking her out. Hallie screams as the ghost figure makes it's way to her, holding a razor sharp knife in plane view.

"Sidney! Get up!" Hallie begged, backing up away from the killer. Sidney doesn't stir. The killer's small steps get bigger and bigger.

Hallie screams at the top of her lungs as she turns around and runs. Ghost face readies the knife and chases her. Hallie screams again.

: Later :  
"Huh?" Sidney grunts as she finally beins to come to. At first her eyesite is blurry, but slowly it begins to clear. She feels something pressing against her forehead. The campus looks like a deserted haunted building. Very few lights blur through the windows, other windows are dark. Sidney reaches up and yanks on the tape.

"Bring your friends to the campus auditorium before midnight tomorrow. If you don't, you will all suffer the same fate as her," she read out loud. "Suffer the same fate as her?" She asked out loud, wondering what it ment. Suddenly she knew. Slowly, she looked up at the sky. There, dangelling from the top of the flag pole was her room mate and her best friend. The wire that once help up an american flag is tightly wrapped around Hallie's neck.

Sidney's body goes into shock as she stares up at the lifeless girl. She can't move and screaming is out of the question. It's as if her legs are broken. The sun was barely beginning to rise, and yet Sidney's eyes saw no light. The sky got dimmer and dimmer. Should she do as the note says, or would she just be leading her friends and her into a death trap?


	6. Saving Ms CeCe

Sidney paces up and down the strangely empty dorm room, as she had done all night, replaying the night of Stu's party 2 years ago in her head. That was the last night of many people's lives. Himbry... Tatum... Billy... And nearly her own.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Sidney opens the door.

"Dewey?"

Dewey walks in the room.  
"Pack your bags," he says calmly.

"What? Why?"

Dewey reaches into Sidney's closet and pulls out a large suitcase.

"The sheriff is having you, me, Stu, and Randy escorted off campus by 4 body guards tonight!"

"But the letter---" Sidney attempted to argue.

"Is the reason why this is happening," Dewey handed Sid the suit case.

"I can't! I have to be there, Dewey. Okay. My friends lives are counting on me!" Sidney threw down the bag.

"Sidney, it's a trap. You know this. The killer says he wont' kill you? Then why would he do this at all? We'll be protected. I promise you!"

"I already lost my dad, Dewey... I won't let this Billy wannabe take the only people I have left in my life!"

: Randy's hospital room :  
Randy sleeps solemnly when 2 police officers, followed by Sidney and Dewey come into his room.

"Randy. Baby," Sidney lightly shakes him until he wakes up. "We're being taken off campus," she tells him. Randy sits up.

"What?" Randy asks, rubbing his eyes.

"We're taking you to another hospital room," one of the officers says. "Can you walk?"

Randy nods and gets to his feet, confused at what's going on.

: Stu's dorm room :  
Stu, who is shirtless, sits on his bed making out with CeCe when a knock sounds at the door.

"Shit," Stu says as he gets up." HOLD ON."

He puts his wife beater on and answers the door.

"Randy? What are you--"

"We're leaving," Sidney cuts in .

"We are?" Stu looks at CeCe then back at Randy. He gets a desperate look on his face. "Now?"

"It's almost 11:00 Stu."

Stu rolls his eyes and grunts.  
"Fine. Gimme a sec." he shuts the door. Nearly 20 minutes later, he comes out with no bags or anything. CeCe follows and the two share a kiss before Stu walks down the hall with the group of people.

Inside Stu's dorm, the phone rings. CeCe goes back inside to answer it.

: In the vehicle (a van) :  
In the very back of the van, Dewey and two body guards sit in quiet. Stu, Randy, and Sidney sit in the seat in front of them and in the very very front is 2 more body guards.

"I still say CeCe should be with us," Stu looks out the window.

"She doesn't need to be," the driving body guard says. "We're only worried about you guys because you witnessed the murders 2 years ago."

"What about Gale?" Dewey asks.

"She's already left," the body guard turns on to the main campus parking lot.

"But CeCe is with me! She's involved with ME! Who ever is after me would be after her too!" Stu protested, pissed out of his mind.

The body guard turns again. The exit from campus is in site now. He opens his mouth to say something, but slams on his breaks instead.

Stu's stomach turns at what stands in front of the exit. CeCe.

"Stu!" CeCe cries as she struggles to release herself from ghost face's powerful grip. "Stu help me!"

At that, ghost face quickly drags her off into the campus shadows. Stu's body goes into shock for a split second before he opens the van door.

"Stu! What the fuck!" Sidney tries to stop him. Stu turns back to her, his eyes tearing up that very second.

"I already lost Tatum, Sidney. I'm not about to lose CeCe too!" Stu looks at the body guards in an 'I told you so' manor before running off in the same direction as the killer went. Instinctively, Randy and Sidney hop out and follow him. Dewey opens the door, but one of the guards grabs his shoulder.

Dewey turns around and simply punches the body guard in the face then turns and follows Sidney and Randy. 


	7. Get Psycho

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading my first fanfic and for reviewing (those of you who did.) This is the last chapter of the story, but I think I'm gonna write a sequel to it. With Stu and all them. So keep checking back if you're interested, cause I think I wanna do it. Enjoy the last chapter and let me know what you think! _

"Hey guys wait up!" Dewey calls as he stops to catch his breath. Sidney and Randy don't hear him. Dewey begins to run again but something causes him to fall to the ground.

Stu, Randy, and Sidney stop in front of the auditorium to catch their breath. Randy taps Stu on the shoulder and points to the side of the building where Gale's news van is parked on the grass.

"I knew I'd end up here some how," Sidney says as the 3 make their way up the steps, each of them afraid for their lives.

The front doors are un locked. Stu turns to face Sidney and Randy.

"Once we get inside, we split up. The killer can't kill who he can't find," Stu demands. Randy shakes his head no.

"Haven't you watched any movies at all? Or perhaps an episode of Scooby Doo? That's the dumbest thing you do is split up!"

Stu ignores Randy.  
"Sidney, you check the balcony, Randy you look in the projector room. I'll take back stage."

"Stu---" Randy begins to protest.

"Just do it!" Stu turns and goes into the building. Randy looks at Sidney.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." He says.

Sidney shrugs and follows Stu inside. Randy resists for a moment before grunting and following Sidney.

Stu walks down the steps of the stage room constantly looking around him. The only lights in the room are the ones lighting up the stage. The audience chairs are barely see-able.

"Her psycho psycho psycho," Stu calls out. Nothing.

Finally he arrives to the stage and turns around to look at the empty chairs. As far as he could tell, he was alone. He begins to talk to himself.

"I hope Sidney and Randy are okay," he turns around to see a card board maid standing there. He jumps and gasps then touches the face. "Gee... How life like." He chuckles nervously.

He turns the corner and goes behind a card-board brick wall with a fire place. "Back stage..." he whispers. "So... Dark..."

Momentary silence.  
"Ssssssstttttuuuuuu" he hears somebody whisper his name from the other side of the card board. He wipes the sweat from his face.

"CeCe? Baby?" Stu moves a little closer to the card board.

"Ssssssssttttttuuuuu" the whisper comes again. It definatley sounds like CeCe to him.

"CeCe!" Stu calls and runs back on stage. He stops as he spots CeCe tied to a chair in the front row. Her mouth is duck taped and her face is cut up and bloody. Tears run down her cheeks as she yells, but her words muffled.

"RANDY! SIDNEY!" Stu yells at the top of his lungs. As he starts to move towards CeCe, something pulls on his shoulder causing him to spin around. Just then, he's punched in the face by the killer. Stu stumbles back.

Randy and Sidney run through the doors side by side. They see ghost face cornering Stu.

"HEY FUCKFACE!" Randy yells as he runs down the steps closely followed by Sidney. Finally they're on stage.

"Welcome," the killer's voice is no longer disguised.

There's a long, startelling silence.

"Mickey?" Randy finally speaks. The killer laughs and takes the ghost face mask off, indeed revealing Mickey sweating like a pig.

"I knew this whipped fucker would show... But you? I'm surprised, Randy. When something looks like a girl, screams like a girl, and smells like a girl... It usually acts like a girl..."

Randy stares at Mickey with a 'you gotta be shittin' me look on his face.  
"That's the best you got?" He laughs. Stu slowly gets to his feet and walks to Randy, who is standing in front of Sidney ready to fight to his death.

"Well Mickey... I'd be lieing if I told you I wasn't curious... What's your motive?"

"Good question, Stu. What's my motive?" Mickey laughs. "The psychopathic killer that still burns in somewhere in you might be able to appreciate this one. I'm gonna blame the movies. It's pretty cool, huh? It's never been done before. And wait till the trial, cause these days, it's all about the trial," Mickey began to get excited. Stu laughs and rolls his eyes.

"What? Can't you see it Stu? The effects of cinema violence on Americans. I'll get Cochran or Dershovitz to represent me. Bob Dole on the witness stand in my defense. We'll hold a Christian coalition. It's air tight!"

Stu again shakes his head.  
"Wait... But you were in class when Randy was stabbed..." Stu looks at Randy. "Wasn't he?"

Randy nods.

"Then I guess you outta meet my partner in crime, huh," Mickey gives the signal.

"Of course... The partner," Stu gawks. The left exit door opens and Dewey walks in. Stu, Sidney, and Randy's jaws drop.

Dewey shakes his head then is pushed through the door way and in walks...

"What?" Dewey looks at the smiling woman. "Billy's mom?"

"Billy's mom," Mickey repeats with pride in his voice.

"Holy shit!" Stu rubs his eyes.

"This is a lot of weight loss and a shit load of work done," Sidney says.

"But... What about Gale? Her----" Stu begins

"Oh.. Uh.. I saw her in the projectors room. She says she's going for help.." Randy whispers.

"You know, Sidney..." Mrs. Loomis begins walking slowly towards her. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a gun. "You know why I'm doing this. You stole my son. As a good mother, it's my duty to steal your life."

Mickey begins to laugh as Mrs. Loomis points the gun at Sidney and cocks the hammer. Randy and Sidney move backwards. Dewey, who is standing behind Mrs. Loomis, charges the trigger-happy woman and they both fall to the floor. The two roll around for a second before Dewey rips the gun from her hands.

Mickey walks over to them and yanks Dewey off the ground. Mrs. Loomis hands Mickey the knife and he drives it into Dewey's back over and over again. Blood gushes out of Dewey's mouth before Stu finally runs at them, throwing himself onto Mickey.

Mickey punches Stu before shoving the entire blade into Stu's right arm. Stu yells out in pain.

As Randy is busy tending to Dewey, Mrs. Loomis grabs Sidney by the neck and throws her into a pile of rubber bricks.

Randy looks up to see Mrs. Loomis pointing the gun at Sidney.

"Fuck," Randy says to himself as he gets up and runs. After tackelling Mrs. Loomis to the ground, Randy punches her in the face repeatidley until her nose finally spills out some blood.

Mickey climbs on top of Stu and knees him in the penis. Once again, Stu yells out in pain. Mickey grabs the gun, gets off of Stu, and points the gun at Sidney.

"NO!" Mrs. Loomis demands, pushing Randy off her and standing up. "Mickey... We had a deal! You get to kill anyone and everyone EXCEPT for Sidney," Mrs. Loomis turns to Sidney with fire burning in her eyes. "She's my own special project."

Randy, still on the ground, kicks Mrs. Loomis's legs out from under her and gets up, positioning himself right in front of Sidney. Mrs. Loomis curses as she gets to her feet, her and Mickey standing back to back. Mrs. Loomis has her gun aimed at Randy and Sidney, while Mickey points his gun at Stu, who is on the other side of the stage. Through the sudden silence, CeCe's cries are heard.

"Shut up bitch!" Mickey yells at CeCe. As Mickey is distracted, Stu punches his arm away from him, causing Mickey to accidently pull the trigger. The bullet barely misses CeCe. After firing a shot, the gun drops from Mickey's hands.

"Oh you---" Mickey began to threaten Stu, who punched him and shoved him out of the way.

"Give me this," Stu takes the knife out of Mickey's pocket before he could react. Without hesitation, Stu drives the knife into Mrs. Loomis's back.

"Fucker," Mickey gets to his feet with gun in hand, grabs Stu by the shirt coller, and punches him in the face so hard that Stu falls to the ground. Randy steps over Mrs. Loomis's body and jumps on Mickey. Both of the guys fall to the floor causing Stu to be pushed off of the stage, followed by Mickey's gun.

"Ouch! Shit," he hits the floor face first. Stu gets on his hands planning to crawl to CeCe when his hand hits something. He looks down to see the gun that Mickey dropped.

Trying to decide between CeCe and his friends, Stu looks up at his girlfriend who watches him. Stu looks from the gun to CeCe, who gives him a reassuring smile. Stu smiles back as he grabs the gun and gets to his feet.

Mickey pushes Randy into the back wall and throws him to the floor. "You aint shit, Randy! And sooner or later... Sidney woulda left your ass anyways!"

"Hey Mickey," Stu yells. Mickey looks at him. "Ya gotta stop talkin' shit dude!" With that, Stu pulls the trigger and shoots Mickey in the top of the head, some of his brains splattering all over Randy. "Well... At least he died like his idol..." Stu shrugs and looks at Mrs. Loomis.

"You miss Billy so much," Stu points the gun at her. "Then re-join his ass, you psycotic bitch!"

Stu readies himself to pull the trigger when all the sudden, somebody holding a knife in their hand reaches around Mrs. Loomis's neck and slits her throat. Mrs. Loomis's dead body falls to the stage floor as Gale drops the knife.

Breathing hard, Stu slowly walks towards CeCe as Sidney falls to the floor near Mrs. Loomis's body and Randy kneeled down beside her, holding her as she cried massive tears of joy.

CeCe gets to her feet and, arm in arm, her and Stu head for the exit followed by Randy, Sidney, and Gale.

"Geez Randy you stink like brains," Sidney joked.

"You girls... You always gotta be clean and smell like flowers," Stu says.

"This was a typical sequel," Randy laughs.

"How's that?" Stu aks as he opens the door for everybody. Randy turns around to face the dead bodies on the stage.

"IT SUCKED!" He yells. Sidney laughs and pushes him out the door.


End file.
